


July Morning

by SimplyRali



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing, Love, Post-Canon, Romance, True Love, beach, july morning, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRali/pseuds/SimplyRali
Summary: There I was on a July morningLooking for loveWith the strengthOf a new day dawningAnd the beautiful sun...





	July Morning

**Author's Note:**

> July is only a few hours away...  
> We, bulgarians, celebrate July Morning. It is an annual Bulgarian festival, celebrated on the night before and the day of July 1st of each year. People from across Bulgaria travel (often hitchhiking) to the Black Sea coast to meet the first sun rays on the first day of July. People gather around fires, play music and wait for the sunrise. On many locations, there are concerts with professional and amateur bands. Camping at the locations of choice for the July Morning celebration is also very popular.The name of the tradition comes from the British rock band Uriah Heep's 1971 hit "July Morning" which became widely popular in Bulgaria in the 1980s. There are many versions of the meaning of the tradition. Most people consider July Morning a celebration of a new beginning and freedom in the spirit. For others, it is just a good reason for a late night/early morning party.  
> So, after the long intro, this fic was inspired by Uriah Heep's July Morning. I hope you enjoy it. What a beautiful way for these two to welcome the new day... :)

 

 

**_1999_ **

 

They’ve arrived at the beach half an hour ago. It was still dark, but in the distance, the light was finding its way, creating a glow where the ocean met the sky. It was mostly clear, with a few puffy clouds littered here and there, creating strange shapes that let the imagination run wild.

The ocean was still a little chilly even at the end of June. The sensation of sinking their feet in the cold sand almost made them shiver, the night has sucked all warmth from it during the dark hours.

There was even a gentle breeze in the air. It played with Cameron’s blond locks, just as Joe'd imagined it would a few days ago in the trailer, when she suggested they should watch the sunrise together.

Joe paused every now and then to wiggle his toes in the loose grains. They should really travel to the beach more often, Macmillan thought.

He lifted his head to watch Cameron, several steps away from him, drawing something in the wet sand with her big toe. She noticed him staring and smiled at him, without saying a word.

He found himself smiling back, something he did a lot these days. Then he returned his gaze to the horizon, where purple, red and pink started to slowly spread across the morning sky.

Joe stepped closer to the water, Cameron right next to him. He leaned forward to roll his trousers up to the knee when he reached the water-darkened sand. Taking a few more steps, they let the salty water, clouded with sea foam, to lap over their feet to the ankles. The ocean ambience completely surrounding them and giving them both a sense of freedom and peace of mind.

They had a few more minutes before the sun appeared, so they decided to take a little walk across the beach.  There was no one there, and it was quiet, relaxing environment, that gave them genuine calm and happiness. Walking hand in hand in the middle section between the dry sand and the water, the couple left footprints in the wet sand.

More and more colors filled the sky, the clouds catching them beautifully and throwing shades across the horizon. Cameron and Joe stopped to observe how the light broke through the darkness.

It’s like the sky is on fire, Cameron thought. Her big eyes reflected the red-orange glow over the ocean waves.

This sunrise was magical, it brought a new day with new hope.

"Shall we?" Joe asked.

“Here? Okay.” Cameron replied and threw on the ground her sneakers, which she held the entire time. Joe set his shoes down next to hers.

They sat together on the ground, legs outstretched. Cam playfully brushed her pinky toe with his a couple of times, which made them both laugh.

He watched as she closed her eyes and let the warmth of the new coming golden light wash over her face. She looked peaceful, he noted and smiled.

Cameron felt his gaze and cracked an eye open to look at him.

“What?”

“Nothing”, he replied as his smile grew into a full grin.

Cameron’s lips twitched a little and she shook her head at him.

Then Cam leaned and placed her head on his shoulder. He smiled affectionately down at her and kissed the top of her head. His right arm went around her body and pulled her closer.

The couple spent a few moments in a comfortable silence, listening and watching the waves crash upon the shore. For a few seconds Joe let the sound of Cam’s breathing, her heartbeat, and the ocean waves send him into a hypnotic state, in a world where nothing else existed, just him and her.

He felt her shift a little, making herself more comfortable in his arms.  Then she grabbed his hand and gently intertwined fingers with him, her thumb drawing lazy circles at the back of his hand. He looked at their connected hands and gave a little squeeze to let her know how much he enjoyed the small sign of affection.  

Joe closed his eyes and smiled into her hair, which smelled like it has been freshly washed. He rocked them very slightly back and forth as he hummed contently into her silky head. He liked their position and the weight of Cam against him. All worries were gone and peaceful stillness enveloped his mind at the thought that he had everything he ever wanted in his arms.

Cameron turned back to look at him and noticed how his face was illuminated perfectly in the light of day, which seemed to give it a sort of glow. His gentle eyes fixed on her big blue ones. A soft content smile was shining on his mouth. He looked irresistible.

Cameron licked her lips and softly touched them to his. The sweetest small kiss, yet containing so much love, it made his chest aglow with happiness.

“I love you.” she murmured softly and settled back into his arms, to watch how the colors on the sky faded away and were replaced by stunning baby blue.

Joe brought his head to her neck and left a gentle kiss right on the base of it. He breathed deeply her unique scent and closed his eyes.

“I love you, too.” Joe replied, nuzzling close to Cam’s ear.

She reached back and put a hand on the back of his head, holding him close.

Her long fingers played with the soft brown and grey strands.   

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Joe?” she asked, staring ahead at the rising sun.

 "Yes," he breathed. "It's absolutely perfect."

 

* * *

 

_There I was on a July morning_

_Looking for love_

_With the strength_

_Of a new day dawning_

_And the beautiful sun_

_With the day came the resolution_

_I'll be looking for you_

_La la la la_

__

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! They help a ton and are always appreciated!!! ;)  
> If you want more of Cam and Joe, you can always visit https://simplyrali.tumblr.com


End file.
